


Warmth

by kurobas



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, How Do I Tag, Humor, M/M, My First AO3 Post, My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom, One Shot, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Sorry Not Sorry, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, idk man, inspired from that one scene of aomine lending kagami his shoes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-25 01:10:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14965862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurobas/pseuds/kurobas
Summary: Aomine never understood what people meant when they said seeing their loved ones happy makes them feel warm. He finally understands.





	Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own kuroko no basuke / kuroko's basketball. 
> 
> English isn't my first language so please bear with me if the grammar sounds off or anything.

Aomine never understood what people meant when they said seeing their loved ones happy makes them feel warm.

"Pfft, if you're feeling warm then it's probably from the clothes you're wearing idiot" - was what he said to Kise when Kise started explaining how warm Kasamatsu made him feel. But little did he know.

~

Aomine was nervous. He didn't know whether Kagami would like his gift or not. Well, he knows Kagami would love it since he's a basketball idiot after all and he knows that it's hard trying to find basketball shoes in their size. But for some reason, he was nervous. He bought Maji Burger just in case Kagami wouldn't be all that excited and since it was Kagami's favourite.

After fidgeting around awhile for the keys, he let himself into Kagami's apartment. (Kagami gave him a set of keys since Aomine came over so often, "Nice job me!") Aomine started searching for Kagami when he entered the apartment. He heard the soothing hum of a song coming from the kitchen, he smirked. Kagami did like to hum songs when he was alone in the kitchen but would never admit it.

Aomine walked over to the sofa and set everything down near it and called Kagami over, “Oi Bakagami, stop whatever you're doing and come over here I bought you something”. Kagami came over with a confused expression. Aomine rarely buys him anything and if he did, it would usually be him pranking Kagami with a porn magazine. 

Aomine then pats the seat next to him signalling for Kagami to seat beside him, which he did. Aomine then leaned over and grabbed the bag that contained the basketball shoes and took them out. “Here, I know your old shoes are wearing out so I bought you new ones. It was nothing y'know, I was just picking up mine too so I-“ But Kagami wasn’t listening, he was admiring the new shoes that Aomine had bought for him. They were exactly the same as his last, the ones that Aomine had lent to him. Kagami didn’t know why but this made him so happy.

Kagami smiled. He smiled so bright and somehow, his smile made Aomine feel warm. 

Now, he definitely understood what Kise meant by feeling warm when seeing your loved one being happy.

**Author's Note:**

> i just wanted a place to dump this since I've had this in my notes for nearly a year.
> 
> this is my first fic so uh be nice i guess?? or something?? constructive critism is always welcomed!
> 
> sorry it's so short though but i still hope you guys enjoyed it!


End file.
